


[授权翻译]Infiltration渗透

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Some Plot, Top Erik
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles最初只是以为这又是他继父的一个无聊的聚会，直到他在房间锁定了高大深邃又英俊的那个人。尽管他的臂弯还搂着一位女性，这也没有吓到Charles，他要去勾搭一下碰碰运气，而这次，运气不错。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Infiltration渗透

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Infiltration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624782) by [traumschwinge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge). 



> 注解：这篇文章的tag用了Erik&Moira 而不是Erik/Moira,是有原因的。（然而这文真的是EC！）

Infiltration

渗透

作者：[traumschwinge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge)

翻译：Fassavoy翻译组

 

正文：

Work Text

Charles任由自己的目光在满是宾客的房间中逡巡。继父的聚会宾客盈门，如此多的人在杰出的科学家家里做客。这些人都是Charles心中潜在的企图接近他继父的敌人。但是如果他这些年真的从在这个家里挣扎生存中学到那么两件事，成长起来，那么他应该知道，第一，就是几个人对Kurt青睐有加不代表他们就准备好了在他一转身的时候就给他捅上两刀，第二，就算他妈妈的书里面只有一页纸，在这样的夜晚拿出来读读也是一个不错的选择。

 

 

只要Charles不过分饮酒，通盘来看这些聚会其实还颇有乐趣。 

 

 

他还在聚会上锁定了他从未见过的男人，精瘦，暗黑，非常符合他的审美。很不幸，这个男人搂着一个面容严厉，和Charles身高相仿的女人走了过来。他们整晚都如胶似漆地粘在一起，尽管这只不过意味着他们也许不认识聚会中的其他宾客而已。所以Charles决定先等一等，他手握一杯威士忌，时不时地咬着杯壁喝上一口，然后和他能记起来的所有人还有那些向他示好的人聊上一聊。

 

 

最终，那个女人离开了Charles一直盯着的那个男人的身侧。在她离开之前，男人倾身对着她耳语了一些什么话，把她深棕色的头发拨到一边，这样的动作对他们这样亲近的关系来说显得有点僵硬生分。这给了Charles一些希望，好为他下一步计划采取行动。很快，他从随身的笔记本上撕下一页，胡乱地画下了到他房间的方位图。准备就绪，他闲庭信步，朝男人走过去，途中顺便新拿了两杯苏格兰威士忌。

 

 

“你好，”他和男人打招呼，把手里的第二杯威士忌递给他。“这里有点无聊，是不是？”

 

 

男人从Charles的手里接过杯子，他们的手指短暂地触碰了一下。“ 从我的角度看，事情变得越来越有趣了。”他对Charles微笑了一下，露出了全部牙齿。“我叫Erik。”

 

 

“Charles，”Charles回答道。“刚刚那是你的女朋友吗？”他试图装的并不在意，但是他忍不住在人群里寻找她的身影。

 

 

“是的。我的意思是说，并不是女朋友，那是我的妻子。”Erik看起来有一些不舒服，“她是我的女朋友。也是我的妻子。我的意思是，没错。”

 

 

Charles挑了一下眉毛。“你听起来并不是十分幸福啊。”

 

 

Erik耸了耸肩。他也在看着他的妻子。他们的眼神相遇了一下，然后他看向Charles。“也许还会更糟糕，”Erik又笑了，“她可能会禁止我和美貌的陌生人说话呢。”

 

 

Charles回给他一个微笑，“是这样吗？那……好吧，如果她能把你的缰绳松松，一小时…今晚…”他眨了眨眼睛，然后，他把手伸进自己口袋去找刚才写的字条，把它放到Erik的手里。他倾身向前，这样就能对着Erik的耳朵细语。“这是到我房间的方向图，我现在上楼，一刻钟内准备好，如果你有兴趣的话。”他在离开的时候可以感受到，听到Erik重重的吞咽声。

 

 

“我会到的，”Erik的声音听起来有点呼吸困难。Charles对自己更加满意了。

 

 

“一刻钟，”Charles在他走开的时候重复道，把他半空的杯子丢给了一个服务生，离开了。

 

~*~

Erik在Charles一离开房间就穿过重重人群，径直找到Moira.，她很明显的感受到发生了什么并且长话短说地耳语问了Erik，“出什么事情了？你和他没有一拍即合？”

 

 

“我们一拍即合的快得过分了，”Erik唇舌间发出嘶嘶的声音，“Charles Xavier刚刚邀请我到他房间去！这可是Charles Xavier！Kurt Marko的继子！”

 

 

Moira挑了挑眉毛。“那又怎样？接下来怎么办?”

 

 

“上去刺探刺探？”Erik建议。

 

 

“真是聪明的孩子。”Moira拍了拍他的脸颊“我们要是早就知道你是他的菜，今晚就不用出来了。所以为了钓到大鱼，你就先牺牲一下色相。”她微笑道。“考虑到他的财产，这些原来没有我想象的困难。”

 

 

Erik摇了摇头。“如果我们因为这件事暴露了，那我就把你出卖给敌人好了。”

 

 

“哦我相信你会的。”Moira吻了他的脸颊，小心地不把自己的唇膏印在上面，“现在去玩乐吧，完成你的任务。”

 

 

“好吧好吧，“Erik有点生气地回答，”我不会跟你分享细节的。”他也亲吻了她的脸颊，“今晚你在这里待着好好享受聊天吧。”

 

 

Moira作势把他嘘走，他离开了，但是他还能在他离开的时候听到她已经和她的伙伴们继续谈话。“哦我的丈夫是个呆头鹅，他把东西落在车里了……”

 

~*~

Charles选择了最快捷的路线回到了自己的卧室。他今晚本来还没有计划勾引任何人，更不要说约一个已婚男人到自己卧房来。他先是把一些书和衣服踢到床下，让房间看上去很整洁。然后，他快速地闪进浴室快速但透彻地清洁了两腿之间，然后确认自己已经刮得滑溜溜的。Erik不会喜欢一个带着毛发茬的男人的。Charles还想刮一下腋下，但是时间实在不够用了。当Erik到来的时候，与其那样在浴室里面磨蹭，还不如早早在床上准备好Erik的啪啪啪。

 

 

Erik几乎精准地就在Charles递给他字条之后15分钟进了房间。刚一进门他就看起来欲火焚身又被眼前景象所扰：Charles跪在床上，弯起腰肢，两只手指的指节深深地插在菊穴里面。Charles不确定之前有没有看到过比Erik脱裤子更快的人了。“喜欢你所看到的吗？”Charles笑了起来，由于大部分的重量都由肩膀承受，他有点喘不过气。

 

 

“非常喜欢，”Erik赞同地说。他现在终于摆脱了自己的衬衫，刚刚纠结的几枚纽扣让他不堪其扰，干脆硬生生拽到头顶把衬衫脱下来丢到地板上。一会儿工夫不到，他就来到了Charles的后面，跪在他岔开的两腿之间。“想我来接手吗？”他的手抚上Charles一条颤抖的大腿上。

 

 

“求你，”Charles喘息着说。他把自己的手指抽出来，变化了一下体位，把手从双腿之间挪放到了身侧。感觉有点羞耻。Charles双手抚上双丘，掰开臀瓣，好让Erik欣赏面前的独特美景。“但是，请快点。”

 

 

“操，”Erik低声咒骂了一句”“润滑剂在哪？套呢？”

 

 

“左膝那边，”Charles 低喘着说。这个姿势开始让他觉得不舒服了。 “快点。”

 

 

他听到Erik拆了润滑剂的盖子，挤出了一些膏体。新鲜的膏体让Charles感到皮肤上面凉凉的，但是Erik迅速探入的两根手指的力度让他顾不上那些。Erik是床笫高手，手上的动作恰到好处，快速地抠挖Charles的敏感带，又不至于弄疼他。他甚至时不时地又狠又准地刮擦在Charles的前列腺上。这让Charles不禁觉得Erik其实并没有自己之前猜想的那么“直”。

 

 

“够了，”Charles终于低哼出声。他很确定刚刚是四只手指在自己的后庭抽插，Erik的拇指就硬邦邦地抵着自己的尾骨，这让他感觉不很舒服。“够了，我要你，快点，求你，就…快点…来…艹…我，操。”最后的咒骂因为Erik迅速地抽出手指而噤声。他可以听到安全套包装撕开的声音，然后就是Erik硕大的男根抵在Charles后庭上。

 

 

Charles屏住了呼吸。他觉得太大了。他尽可能地不去想Erik究竟有多大，他害怕自己无法驾驭。他觉得幸亏Erik没有提前警示自己。他只是抓住了Charles的跨部，狠狠地拽向自己，第一下猛冲甚至几乎要把两个肉球也挤进Charles的后穴。

 

 

Charles不得不挣扎着找回呼吸，只能庆幸Erik给了他一些喘息的时间。Erik甚至等到Charles主动自己动起来，并且乞求他狠狠地操自己的身体。Erik才开始动起来，他慢慢抽出，拉出了燃烧的情欲和Charles摩擦感受到的快感。Charles深深地抽气。印象中他从来不曾这样艰难过。

 

 

又一次他几乎全部拔出，Erik立刻又深深地撞了进去。然后就又抽出来。他这样几次，磨得Charles低泣呻吟到口干舌燥。

 

 

“用力一点，”Charles小声地说。“再大力一点，操我，用力，求你，Erik。”他浑身颤抖着，确信只要Erik触碰到他的阴茎他就能射出来。

 

 

Erik轻轻抚摸Charles的后背，一边把两个肉球也埋进了他的后庭，试图压住他。他甚至向前倾下身体，对着Charles的耳朵细语。但是说的话却远不是Charles期待的。“介意我的妻子加入我们吗？”

 

 

Charles僵住了。一种慌乱在他胸腔上升。他们还没被捉奸，不是吗?天那，Erik双臂紧紧地抱住了他。“嘘嘘……抱歉，抱歉，我不是故意的。我的意思是说也许下次？我不是要吓坏你，就是稍稍减缓一下热情而已。”

 

 

“再不要，”Charles吞咽了一下唾沫，“再不要这样对我。”他扭动着自己的腰胯，“就操我吧，现在！”

 

 

Erik笑了，短促地呼吸传到他的耳朵里。他又直起身子，手重新抚上了Charles的臀部。“支撑好你自己，”他警示说。

 

 

Charles撑起身子，这样他大半的重量都压在手肘胳膊那里。“好了。”Erik马上就带着热忱把他操的甚至连嘴都无法闭上。很快，Charles除了一下下的撞击之外再没有什么能获取他的注意力。整个床都在摇晃，床垫的弹簧吱呀作响，但是Charles毫不关心。他脑中再没有什么能比Erik硕大的阴茎一下又一下地撞击他的前列腺值得关心。

 

 

Erik的一只手离开Charles的胯骨，转去蹂躏他的后背，揉弄他的头发。Erik一次次的戳刺越来越不规律。Charles屏住呼吸，他已经要攀上高潮。套套的存在让他有点难以判断，但是他确信Erik也没有好到哪里去。

 

 

Erik倒抽一口气。一瞬间他停了下来。然后，很快，他又重新冲刺起来，一次又一次地撞上Charles的前列腺。“你要帮忙吗？”Erik对着他咬耳朵。Charles只能发狂一样的点头回应。但是Erik还是懂了，很快他的大手抚上Charles的阴茎，把他推向高潮。

 

 

Charles只是颤抖了几下直到他射了Erik满手，弄得床单上都是。然后Erik就抽了出来。他把套套摘下，尾端打结，然后扔进了桌子旁边的垃圾桶里。之后Erik躺到Charles的身边。他的胸腔起伏得厉害。Charles轻轻地伸展着腿，这样他也能躺倒在床上。他们躺了一会儿，才从刚才将他们体力耗尽的性爱中缓醒过来。

 

 

“这的确太棒了，”Erik喃喃地说。他伸出手臂，邀Charles靠的更近一些，抱住他，Charles不用去问第二次“我告诉——我妻子我去了哪里”，Erik承认道。

 

 

“你是说她并不介意？”Charles懒洋洋地问道。

 

 

Erik摇了摇头，“我的意思是说如果你愿意，我们可以经常这样做。”他捏了下Charles的肩膀，“因为我确认你愿意。”

 

 

Charles已经有了些困意，点头道，“我确实愿意。”

 

~*~

Erik等了等，直到他很确认Charles很快地睡着了。只有这时候他才敢去找他的手机，他需要打电话给Moria并且和她通个气儿。只不过，当他正要拨通她的电话的时候，他又不想去回答她的盘问了。所以取而代之，他只飞快地发了一段信息给她：“进展不错，下次可能继续，不要等我了。--E.L。”

 

 

带着愉悦的心情，Erik把手机放回原处，回来继续搂着Charles。我可以明天再和Moria说这些细节，或许永不。

 

完。


End file.
